Seussical Jr: JoJo the Thinker
by Shadowed Soul12
Summary: Jaden is a young boy who wakes up to be taken to a fantastical world by the Cat in the Hat! He is now JoJo, a boy with many Thinks in his head. JoJo soon falls in love with a bird that is very prominent to this story. He isn't sure if Gertrude will love him back, but if she does...
1. Chapter 1

_"Yawn!"_ The boy, Jaden, woke with a start and yawned. He had had bright, vivid dreams last night, and his sleep was disturbed by one dream that had contained a montrous eagle that swooped down toward him, picked him up, and dropped him into a vast field. "Mom! I'm awake and hungry as ever!" Jaden's red hair fell over his face. His stomach growled. Jaden sighed.

He rounded the corner as he slid down the staircase. Jaden's stomach grumbled again. "Shut up! I'll feed you!" At the age of 11, Jaden was a very hungry young man.

"Jaden, honey? Jaden? I've prepared breakfast for you. Pancakes with bacon!" A sudden voice from the kitchen made Jaden jump. _Food? Oh my gosh! Food! And pancakes! Pancakes, the angelic master of food and everything. All hail King Pancake. _Jaden loved pancakes. They were the best reminder of the father he remembered as a 5-year-old child. _Pancakes... and my father..._

"Jaden? Do you want any?" Jaden's mother asked. "Do I want any?! Is that even a question? 5 of them, stacked please. Oh, and 7 pieces of bacon." Jaden exclaimed. "Of course, JJ. I had almost forgotten how large of an appetite you've gained." his mother responded. "Ginormous, acquired." Jaden said. He was a walking thesaurus.

"Ginormous wouldn't fit in right there." Jaden's mother stated. "Ah, but neither would large, would it?" Jaden asked. "Well, kind of. It sounds almost awkward. It would fit in context, though." his mother pointed out, her dark auburn hair bobbing as she delivered the pancakes.

"5 pancakes, stacked with butter and syrup. alongside it, we have 7 beautiful pieces of bacon, grilled to perfection."

"Thaks, Mon!" Jaden exclaimed as he devoured the food. After eating, he threw his plate into the sink and ran out to the couch to watch his favorite Saturday morning show, _Pokémon X and Y. _As Jaden sat down, he saw a striped hat. Automatically, Jaden said, "Now that's a very unusual hat. I wonder what could be under a hat such as that. It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat. Who balances things on his head, 'cause it's flat! Or a pipe-loving Pipester from Mount Bat. Or a sort a hat-wearing-"

"Cat!" A furry, man-like THING came over to Jaden. "I see you've got quite the mind for your age! Why one Think, and you pulled me out of my cage! Now that I'm here there's now telling what may ensue! With a Cat such as me and a Thinker like you!" it said.

"What are you?" Jaden asked. "More like _Who,_ I would say. This is going to be a fun day! My name is Cat in the Hat and I saw no kindly welcome mat!" the Cat in the Hat said.

"Well, we don't have one." All of a sudden, Jaden was whisked off of his feet to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden hurled through darkness for a few minutes, then suddenly, got the darkness gradually brighter until there was color everywhere.

"Cat? Cat! I need to get out of here!" Jaden shouted. "Kid, I'm right here!" The Cat exclaimed. Jaden rolled his eyes. "Will you stop calling me kid please? And take me back to my mom." Jaden said, exasperated. "Kid, I'm taking you to your parents! And stop squirming!" said The Cat. "My _**parent,**_you mean." Jaden sighed. _Nobody ever remembers that my father died._

"No, I mean your _**parents.** _If I meant parent, I would've said so." The Cat responded. "JoJo, I'm wondering what you are talking about. Have you forgotten your true life?"

"My name is Jaden."

"No, your name is JoJo. Geisel, what is wrong with your mind?"

The newfound JoJo face-palmed. _Is this he-she-it creature thing crazy? _"Dude, my name is Jaden." Then JoJo/Jaden looked down. He was wearing a light blue cotton tee, dark blue jeans, and bright, electric-blue sneakers. definitely NOT what he was wearing when he left... where did he even leave from? _What on Who am I Thinking?_

"My name is definitely JoJo. I have no clue what I was talking about," JoJo said, confused. _Wait, what am I talking about? _Suddenly, The Cat and JoJo hit the ground. "Step one complete!" The Cat shouted.

"What was step one?" JoJo asked.

"Believe." The Cat looked at his wrist. A watch appeared, and the Cat said, "Oh, yes, right on time! Come, kid!" JoJo was dragged across the jungle until they reached a clearing. "Just go along with what your Thinks tell you to say and do!" The Cat exclaimed.

_Alright, whatever. I do this all the time._ JoJo thought. "Our story begins with a very strange sound: the drums of a jungle beginning to pound!" The Cat said, "Now imagine the sky."

"I'll imagine bright blue!" JoJo found himself saying. "It's the Jungle of Nool!" The Cat shouted. "Near the River Walloo!" JoJo exclaimed, then stepped away. "Cat? What do I do now?" he asked. "Wait," The Cat said.

So he did. He waited. And waited. And waited. He waited until it seemed like years had passed. Then JoJo asked, "How long has it been?" The Cat shushed him and said, "About two minutes." JoJo flipped. "TWO MINUTES?!"

"Yeah," The Cat said, then stepped in front of Horton. Two kangaroos had come along by now, one young and one who looked old enough to be the other's mother. The Cat said, "Hey, folks! Our topic today is Psychic Elephants Who Hear Voices! Whatddaya think, folks? Has the elephant gone off his trunk? We'll be right back with speck, clover, dust, neighbor, Who? Nothing. Stay tuned, we'll be right back!" The Cat stayed, but JoJo got bored and ran off. He found a door to an old-looking house and went in.

Immediately, JoJo was pushed and pulled across what seemed to be...

...time. Time was the word. Then, something crashed. The door flung open, and JoJo was ejected. He was dizzy and couldn't place where he was, who he was, or what was going on. Then he remembered: the door. JoJo had gone through a door. And now he was here. He opened his eyes.

"Whoa!" The whole world was bright and colorful. "JoJo!" All of a sudden, a voice called JoJo. he spun around to see a man who looked to be in his 30's wearing all yellow. "Young man, your mother and I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"Huh? I don't have a father..." JoJo said. "I'm your father, young man! Quit joking around and get back to the house!" the yellow-clad man demanded. "Fine, fine," JoJo grumbled. He followed the man who claimed to be his father to a large brick home.

* * *

Shadow: Sorry I took forever to update! My school has had testing and I just finished up our school's Seussical.

JoJo: Who am I, really?

Mr. Mayor: My son. Now get inside.

Shadow: Uh, guys-

Cat: Where's JoJo?

JoJo: Over here!

Shadow: GUYS! Settle down.

JoJo: Okay, okay.

Shadow: Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
